PJO Children of The Winds
by Hannabeth Granger
Summary: Percy is having the time of his life. But when he learns of a way that Kronos can come back, will he be able to stop it in time,and save the girl who revolves around it? It is once again up to Percy to stop Kronos and save mankind.*Percabeth* discontinued
1. I Talk To Annabeth While Flying

For once, everything was going great. The school year was going by so quickly, and it had been one of the best ones yet. I had not been kicked out, no monsters had attacked me, at least not yet, everything was going great at camp, Chiron Iris- messaged me every so often to tell me how it was going. The number of people there had nearly doubled. Every week, at least one satyr came in with a new demigod.

Blackjack had somehow found a home in New York and he visited me every once in a while. He still did most of what I asked him to, but he always wanted doughnuts.

Paul was real nice and cool; he didn't seem to mind the fact that I was a demigod. That was a first. I still got to go to the school he teaches at, and we both made sure no more evil cheerleading _empousa _came_. _I didn't see any satyrs at Goode high school though. I guess it would be my job if any other demigods showed up there.

The best part about having Blackjack here, every so often, I was allowed to fly all the way to Annabeth's. It was a long trip, but boy was it worth it. The Chase family always let me in. I saw Annabeth about every month. She had decided not to go to the boarding school in New York. She had told me it was infested with monsters. So, most of the tome, I gave her rides to Olympus.

I loved her house. It was a mess, thanks to her step brothers, but it had this warm, cozy, family like atmosphere that I loved.

Her brothers, Bobby and Mathew, really liked me to. Sometimes when I came over, I could see them playing with little plastic swords, re-enacting Greek myths. I guess Annabeth had been telling them those stories. Every time I came over, they asked me to tell them about an adventure, I didn't always, it made me feel awkward, talking like a hero, but sometimes I told them about the experiences I had had when I was away from Camp half blood.

Most of the time I spent at the Chase's though, was with Annabeth. Sometimes, we just walked around and talked, other times, I went with her or, I guess she went with me, and I dropped her off at Olympus.

This time when I visited, I told Annabeth's brothers about my experience at Meriwether college prep. They were amazed at how Tyson fought off the Laistrygonians. That would be another re-enact I'd probably see. Annabeth blushed at the part when she came in and talked about Tyson.

"You made me sound to nice to him." Annabeth said after I had finished my story. We headed over to Blackjack, who was eating a doughnut, as usual.

"I know you wouldn't be that mean to him now," I said. "Why should they think you were mean to him then?"

"Well it was, sweet of you to gloss over that part for me." Annabeth said. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Well, yah, I guess" was all I could say. We got over to Blackjack.

_Hey boss! Are we going already? _

"Yah," I said. "Annabeth needs to rebuild Olympus.

_Hop on boss! _Blackjack said. _I'm ready to go!_

"You live to far away from Olympus. You could have just tried to find another school in New York." I said. We had been flying in silence for a while.

"I know" Annabeth said, "but what can I do? My family can't afford to move all the way there. Besides, I can't find another school to go to in New York. It's not like you finding a school. " We sat in silence for a while, and then a new thought entered my mind. No, her mom wouldn't allow it. Maybe,

"Hey Annabeth, I've got an idea" I said triumphantly," why don't you move in with me. We've only got about a month left until we go back to camp, you can come to my school, and you won't be so far away from Olympus. Your mom might not mind, if it means rebuilding Olympus faster."

"Percy, that's a great idea!" Annabeth exclaimed "But,"

"But what?" I said.

"Percy, think of my _mortal_ parents. What would they say?" do you think they're just going to send me off, across the country, to live with _you_? They just got me back, I'm not sure if they want to let me go again, and your school, it may not be right for me, I'm just not sure."

"Oh come on Annabeth, don't you think your exaggerating it a bit? You're a demigod! Your life is in danger just about every minute you're in the mortal world! You leave them every summer to train to survive. They may go with it. It's worth a shot. What's wrong with my school anyway?"

"Percy, you're forgetting something," Annabeth said in a teasing voice.

"What?" I asked.

"_your_ parents!" Oh. She was right. I wasn't sure if Mom and Paul would let Annabeth stay. They barely knew about us being together, though I'm sure they could guess most of it. I wasn't even sure if we had enough room. Wait, we did have a guest room. It was about the same size as the rest of the bedrooms.

"Like I said Annabeth, it's worth a shot, are you in?"

"What do you think?" Annabeth replied, in a false angry tone.

"No?" I said nervously.

"Of course I'm in seaweed brain!" Annabeth said. She gave me a playful nudge. I leaned to one side of Blackjack. That made him think we wanted to go lower. The next thing I new, we swooped down, through a layer of clouds. Annabeth screamed, but not in terror, out of joy. She hugged my back. That felt good. A wide grin stretched across my face.

Blackjack dude, I said, we don't need to land, Annabeth was just messing around. _Sorry boss, maybe you should just tell me what to do, instead of signaling it. Can we swoop down for a little longer boss? I like doing this._

"All right Blackjack."

For the next few minutes, Blackjack swooped up and down, while Annabeth and I laughed and hugged all the way.

We eventually got to New York.

"So what do we do first," I asked, "go to my house, or work in Olympus?"

"I think we should go to your house first." Annabeth said. "If you parents say no, we'll go to Olympus and you can watch me rebuild." I remembered I'd never seen Annabeth work in Olympus. I had always just dropped her off, gone home, and waited for her to use one of the public phones to call when she was done.

"Besides," Annabeth said, "I've never been to your house before, this ought to be fun." I stopped; she _had_ never been to my house before. She'd also barely talked to Mom and Paul.

"Yeah _fun_" I mumbled. Then we set off to my apartment. 


	2. We talk to our parents

I was starting to get really nervous about Annabeth seeing my apartment. What if she didn't like it? Worse, what if she didn't want to stay after all?

"Annabeth, I forgot to mention," I started "I live in an apartment." Just then we were right in front of the building. We walked inside. When we were in front of the door to my apartment, I stopped Annabeth and said,

"How are we going to say this? We can't just barge in and ask for you to stay."

"Cool it Percy," Annabeth said. "You're worrying like my dad! I've got it all planned out, just follow along. Tell your parents I wanted to see your house or, apartment since you come over to _my_ house so often." Wow, Annabeth thought of all that on our way here? She was smart.

_Why is this happening_? I thought. Every time I'm with Annabeth, I start to think the real obvious things, Annabeth's smart, well of course she is. She's a daughter of Athena!

"Whoa," I said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing" I stuttered.

"Let's go."

We walked inside. I saw light coming from the living room, so we headed there.

"I'm back," I said, raising my voice, "and Annabeth came to visit."

"Percy, there you are!" Paul said. Then he looked at Annabeth.

"So you finally decided to show her our apartment." He said. Paul pretty much lived here now. He had married mom about two months ago. I couldn't think of a time when she was happier with him. That made me glad.

"Actually, Annabeth asked me if she could come here. She comes here to New York to build in Olympus almost every time I go to see her. She lives too far away to come by herself, even for a demigod, and it would take a while anyway."

"Oh yeah," Paul asked, "How far away does she live again?"

"I live in San Francisco" Annabeth replied.

"Holy cow, That is far away! How, what," Paul was speechless.

"I know, Annabeth said. I don't get much of a chance to rebuild Olympus, since I live so far away, and I can't just call Percy every day to take me there."

"Hold on guys, I see where you're going with this," Mom said.

"You do?" Annabeth and I said together.

"Yes, you want Annabeth to stay here for a while." How did she know? Paul looked mystified, but then a look of understanding crossed his face.

"Ahhh, I see. Percy, I understand you want to help Annabeth, but Sally and I will have to think about it. This is a big change. Do you know what her parents said about this?"

"Not yet," I said "we'll call them right now." Then, we left the room.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said softly, "You still haven't answered my question."

"What." Annabeth asked.

"Why don't you want to go to my school?"

"Percy, think about this," Annabeth said "there've already been monsters at your school because of one demigod. Think of how many will be attracted to _two _demigods. And think about Nico and Bianca. What happened to _them_ when they went to school together? " Oh, she had a point. But Paul knew about the monsters too, and we could spot a few, if they came our way.

"Annabeth, we can at least try. I'm ready to take that risk, if it means spending more time with you, and the chance to rebuild Olympus faster, are you in?"

"Percy, I'm touched, after re-wording my disagreement with Tyson, I didn't think you could get any sweeter. Maybe you brain isn't completely filed with seaweed after all. I guess if you're willing to risk it, I am too."

"Annabeth, tell me more about the school that was "infested with monsters."

"Oh, that, alright, the first day I went there I was really excited, I got to be closer to you, help redesign Olympus faster, and go to a decent school. In my first class, I noticed a satyr. He noticed me too. During to lunch period, I went over to him. His name was Oliver. He'd been going here for a while; he said he was the only one who would go willingly. I asked why. He said this place was crawling with monsters, at least one in every classroom. They seemed to be waiting for someone, me. In our next class, history, our teacher, Ms. Black asked me to stay longer. She had noticed how fascinated I was with architecture and wanted to show me a few books, talking about ancient buildings. As soon as everyone had left and no one was watching, she turned into one of the Furies and attacked me. I got my dagger out, but she was too quick, in seconds she knocked me to the ground, and started clawing me, she gave me this" Annabeth said, showing me a thin scar running across her side. Worse, it continued down her leg. Annabeth continued "I eventually got her to stop. She was still right above me. At that point I was desperate. I threw my dagger straight at her. She was so surprised she didn't move, and my dagger hit her right at the heart. She burst into dust. Then Oliver came in. He said it wasn't safe here anymore. I immediately left, called my parents, and went home."

"Wow." I said. "You fought off one of the Furies, on your first day at a new school, met another satyr, and then went home to another school all in one day?"

"Yes, and I never want to do it again. Did I mention there was an _empousa _in almost all of my classes?"

"Whoa, Annabeth, you've been through a lot at that school. Oh and why didn't the _empousa _attack you?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe they were waiting for the one of the Furies to finish me off." Annabeth said miserably.

"It'll be okay Annabeth. My school is great. You're going to love it. We'll keep each other safe. I promise." Then I went up to Annabeth, looked her in the eye, and kissed her. Annabeth pulled me into a hug. We stayed like this for a while. I would've kept doing it for hours, but soon Annabeth pulled me away.

"Come on," she said, "we'd better go call my parents."

It's hard to think of a time when I was more nervous. Annabeth called her dad, told him about my idea, talked to him about it for a while, and then promised to Iris-message him later so he could talk to my parents about it.

"I'll go get a drachma," I said. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"I want to go with you." Annabeth said. "I haven't seen your room yet."

"I don't know Annabeth; it's a bit of a mess."

"So?"

"Follow me." We went to my room. I fished through my drawers and eventually found a drachma.

"I like your moonlace." Annabeth said, looking around my room.

"Found one, let's go." I said. We headed downstairs. I went back into the living room to see if my parents were done talking. It seemed like forever since I had asked them if Annabeth could stay. They were just sitting on the couch, smiling at each other.

"Have you decided?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes Percy, until you go back to camp, Annabeth can stay here to work on Olympus." Paul said. Yes! This was great.

"Uh, Paul" I asked, "Do you think Annabeth can attend Goode High School too?"

"Well I don't see why not?" Sweet! My parents said yes. Now we just needed to know what Annabeth's dad says.

"Guys, Annabeth's dad wanted us to Iris message him to talk to him about it." I said quickly.

"Well then, let's go," mom said. We went into the kitchen and headed to the sink. Annabeth turned on the sink sprayer and held it up. I threw the drachma in and chanted _Oh goddess, accept my offering._ "Fredrick Chase, San Francisco, California." I said. A moment later, Dr. Chase appeared. He was in his study, working on another one of his models.

"Annabeth, Percy" he said surprised, "and these must be you parents Percy, Dr. Chase, pleased to meet you." Paul and Mom nodded happily. I told Dr. Chase that it was fine with my parents for Annabeth to stay for a little while. He seemed relax a bit after that.

"Well kids why don't you run along and I'll talk to Percy's parents about this." Dr. Chase said.

"Dad, we're not little kids anymore." Annabeth said playfully. Then we left the room. Annabeth suggested going back up to my room and, after some persuading, we headed to my room. When we got there we talked about camp for a while. Then, after a while, I got desperate, I asked Annabeth about Daedalus' notes. Annabeth launched into a speech about how advanced everything was and how she planned to use some of it when she became an architect.

"They've kept us waiting long enough," I said, after it had been about a half an hour since we'd left the kitchen; "let's see if they're done talking." We went down to the kitchen. They had finished talking. The Iris message was gone and Paul and mom were waiting for us.

"What'd he say?" I asked, beating Annabeth to it.

"He said yes as long as Annabeth gets her own room and some privacy, it would be okay. He's proud that you're so devoted to rebuilding Olympus." Paul said with a wink. "Yes!" I rejoiced, Annabeth and I embraced again, and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Its getting late, Mom said, "Annabeth you'll have to stay the night. You can leave to get your things first thing in the morning." Even better! I went to show Annabeth her room. She settled into the bed and almost immediately, fell asleep.

"Goodnight Annabeth." I whispered, giving her a kiss.


	3. Annabeth sings

A/N- there is a really dorky stupid part in this chapter, Annabeth's song. You can skip it if you want. Jane Redbird kinda forced me to write the song.

I didn't sleep well that night. Demigods don't have real dreams, they have glimpses of the past, or see what's happening right then somewhere else. In my dream, Nico was speaking to the dead again. This time, to my surprise, it was Luke. His ghostly figure looked different somehow, it didn't look as weak as he was the last time I saw him. How was that possible?

"Kronos is still on the rise" Luke said, "This hasn't stopped him. I know almost all of his plans. After he defeats Olympus, or maybe before, he's going to destroy all the mortals that have had no contact with demigods or Greek mythology, then capture the rest. He thinks mortals are useless. We've got to do something!" Nico stayed silent through all of this, as if he was pondering every word.

"The first thing that surprised me was that you dared to come out and speak to me. Now you're telling me Kronos plans, this isn't how I remembered you."

"I was controlled by Kronos most of the time you were around; I need to help you guys. Even with the new recruits you guys are getting, you won't stand a chance. They won't be trained in time."

"I think there's only one person you're thinking of when you say, "You've got to help us." Nico said, amused. A look of anger crossed Luke's face, then, he disappeared. Nico turned to me.

"You see Percy; it won't be that long until Kronos is back. You can't pretend that's not true. You have to always be on your guard from now on, there are even more monsters out there than there were before. Don't just focus on one thing; you need to get the big picture. See you at camp", and then I woke up.

It was still pretty early, so I crept out quietly. I needed someone to talk to but whom? The whole house was still asleep and I didn't want to wake them up, so I settled down, turned the TV on, and stared at it, not really thinking about what was on. I switched to a random channel and stared. I felt like a lazy bum. Was Kronos really rising to power that quickly? I had to warn Chiron. Then I noticed I was watching Teletubies.

"Agh!" I yelled, quickly turning off the TV. I closed my eyes for a moment. That was disturbing. I needed to calm down. It'd been pretty rough. I had seen Luke's ghost, learned Kronos was on the rise, and that if he won my parents would be slaves, and accidentally watched Teletubies all in one night.

'There you are Percy," mom said as she walked into the room, "You seem a bit troubled.

"Yah mom, I'm just a bit troubled because of one of the dreams I had last night. Kronos is on the rise." I said, telling half the truth.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I don't know what to say. Just be careful and do your best. You'll probably be sent on another quest this summer. You seem to one way or another every summer. I can't think of a single mother who gets more worried about her son. I just hope you'll have Perseus' luck."

"Mom, you don't need to worry so much. I've made it this far. It's not my time yet."

"Oh dear, I hope not." Mom replied. 'Now, it's getting late, since it's Saturday, how about a blue banquet breakfast?"

"Thanks mom, I'll go get Annabeth."

I headed to the guest room. First I looked at a clock. It wasn't that late, only about seven thirty. I guess mom just wanted us to get Annabeth's things as soon as possible. Without knocking, I walked into Annabeth's room. Oops. She was still asleep. She was tangled up in the sheets, one leg out of the covers, the other hidden in; her arms were hanging off the sides of the bed. Her hair sprawled across the pillow in one, curly mess. She looked beautiful. She was breathing lightly, a troubled look on her face. I guess she was having bad dreams too. Then I noticed she was talking in her sleep, actually, she was _singing _in her sleep. She was singing a song to the tune of, _The Itsy Bitsy Spider_. I choked back a laugh. Here's how the song went:

_The fool weaver, Arachne challenged mom, Athena,_

_Then weaved away and insulted the Gods_

_Athena got mad, turned her to a spider_

_Now she roams around, weaving webs _

I stepped out of the room to give her privacy. As soon as I was out I yelled in laughter. Then I closed the door and knocked loudly yelling "Wake up Annabeth, time for breakfast! Oh, and you sing in you sleep." A few seconds later she came out, fully dressed. I felt kind of awkward in my pajamas. Oh yah, she didn't bring an extra pair of clothes. She was wearing the same thing as yesterday. See, I still thought real dumb things when I was around Annabeth. Then, we headed down to breakfast.

Mom really outdid herself this time. Blue pancakes and waffles, even doughnuts for Blackjack! All this amused Annabeth. The three of us ate together, talking about our plans for the day. Paul was away, working at school for some reason. Right after breakfast I got dressed, a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed Riptide and put it in my pocket, then we went to an empty ally and I called Blackjack and another Pegasus.

A few minutes later they swooped down to get us. _Hey, boss! Why'd you call for another Pegasus?_

"Annabeth's moving in." I said. "We need you guys to help carry her things."

_Go it. Boss!_I sighed, would he ever stop calling me boss? I gave him and the other Pegasus a few doughnuts from breakfast. _Oh boy, my favorite! Thanks, boss! _Blackjack chanted. We hopped on and started riding. The other Pegasus' name was Dustin. He was grey and white. Annabeth rode on him. She seemed to really liked him. When we got to Annabeth's I helped her pack. She packed clothes, notes, books, Daedalus' laptop, things for camp, and lots more. We had six large bags full of her stuff. Good thing Blackjack and Dustin were strong. On the way back, Annabeth promised to take me to Olympus to watch her work after she unpacked her things. We flew in silence for a while. Blackjack or Dustin groaned under the weight of the bags every once and a while.

Suddenly Annabeth yelled, "Percy, look out!" Then I saw it, two _dracaenas _flying on griffins. Whoa, I had never seen griffins up close, they looked awesome, but I couldn't worry about that now. We sped towards them. As soon as we were near they pulled out their swords and slashed at us. We dodged but they were just too fast. I heard Annabeth yelling in pain. I uncapped Riptide and killed the first one easily. As soon as it turned into dust, the Griffin flew away. The second one was harder to kill. Every time we came near it, it backed away.

"Catch me if you can demigodsss" it teased. Finally Annabeth told me to stand back; she unzipped one of her bags, got a bow and arrow out, aimed it and shot it with so much accuracy, it hit the _dracaena _and instantly, it burst into dust. She did all this, in about one minute. Gods, she was quick.

"Nice shot!" I said, and we continued flying back to New York.

When we got home before we could do anything, we collapsed onto the couch and rested.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"It's a long story." I replied. 


	4. Busted

A/N- I'm soo sorry this took so long to update!!! I had writer's block, and my siblings kept hogging the computer. I've also been really busy at school. They give me too much homework. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

The next day, as promised, Annabeth took me to Olympus after she settled in. She had done a lot. Many of the statues were rebuilt, they looked better than ever. When I told Annabeth that, she blushed.

"Percy, why are you all of a sudden so sweet?" Annabeth asked me. I didn't know. I had barely noticed my change in behavior. I guess I was being a bit nicer to Annabeth. Weird.

"I guess you're changing me." I replied. There was no other explanation.

"I liked how you used to be," Annabeth said, dreamily "so clueless and awkward. You always made me want to laugh."

I sighed. I missed how things used to be. Everyone was so carefree and happy. But now, we were in a war. I sat down on a bench that Annabeth had designed and watched her work.

"This is a pretty nice bench." I told her after awhile. It was curved at just the right spot and made me feel relaxed. This was awkward, small talk. But I didn't know what else to do.

"Thanks." She replied, and then went back to work. For the next few hours I watched her yell orders, make sketches, and help build. It was great. I saw her designing a small statue of five winged men.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"The first four are the Anemoi, the Gods of the north south, east, and west winds. The last one is Aeolus, king of the winds. Annabeth replied, "They don't live on Olympus, but they are _very_ important, especially now.

"Why?" I asked.

"Percy, don't you realize?" Annabeth asked. The Anemoi, Aeolus, and all of their children, can control the winds. If Kronos' forces get to them, well, let's just say Kronos would be back a lot faster." I remembered what Hermes had said last year on Olympus, Kronos was blown to dust, scattered across the winds. Across the _winds_. Annabeth was right, we needed to keep the Anemoi, Aeolus, and their children on our side, or there could be trouble.

"Do you think they've figured that out yet?" I asked after a long pause.

"Probably", Annabeth said. I heard a hint of sorrow in her voice, "I just hope most of the demigod sons and daughters of them are at camp." That reminded me, I probably should have Iris messaged Chiron about my dream about Nico's talk with Luke.

"Annabeth I have to go back and tell Chiron about one of the dreams I had." I said. She looked a bit disappointed,

"Alright." She replied.

"I'm sorry Annabeth; I'll come back as soon as I can." She looked a bit better after I told her that. Then I walked over to her and kissed her. Wrong time, just then Athena was walking by, Poseidon was right behind her they were debating something, again. As soon as they saw us they stopped their conversation and yelled, "Percy/Annabeth! What do you think you're doing!?" Uh oh. Annabeth and I quickly pulled away.

"We can explain," Annabeth started.

"Oh don't even bother, I've already seen enough." Athena yelled in anger. I looked over at Dad, his face was grim.

"Okay, so now you know, Annabeth and I… like each other." I said.

"Oh more than just that, they _love _each other." I heard a voice say. I spun around; walking toward us was none other than Aphrodite. Just my luck, _why_ did she have to be here now? I thought. She'll make it worse.

"Be quiet, Aphrodite." Athena snapped.

"No." she replied stubbornly. "These two _love_ each other, it's true love, I know it! You can't stop true love. I watched too many people try. It always seems to end in death and tragedy. You don't want that, do you?" Aphrodite continued, looking at Athena and my dad.

"This can't be, no, it's not right, I won't accept it!" Athena said, angered.

"I will." My dad said. I starred at him. How could he be saying this? He _hated_, or at least really disliked Athena.

"I know that if we try to prevent this, we might lose our kids, if that's how it must be, then I'll have to learn to accept it." Nicely said, I thought. I looked at Athena again. She glared at us, a stubborn stare full of hatred and disappointment, then, she stormed off.

"Thanks Dad." I said. Then he too, went away.

"Well, that settles it." Aphrodite said.

"Thank you Aphrodite, you made this a lot easier." Annabeth said earnestly.

"Any time dears, she said, and then ran off.

I looked at Annabeth, she looked troubled.

"I knew this would happen," she said. "I've never seen her so mad..."

"I'm sorry Annabeth." I said, then I turned around, and headed for the elevator.

When I got home I went to the sink and Iris messaged Chiron at camp. I told him about my dream. He stayed silent the whole time. When I was done he replied,

"Nico told me about most of this. I didn't know it would be this bad." Then I told him about what Annabeth said about the wind gods.

"This is bad, he said grim faced. We'll put up extra protection and keep a close eye on the demigods of the Anemoi. This may be worse than I thought. Stay safe Percy, and keep Annabeth safe too." Then he was gone. As I was walking out the door my mom called me,

"Percy, can you go to the store real quick and pick up some bread, milk, blue food dye, and lettuce?" Ugh, why now" I thought?

"Alright." I replied. I dashed to the store. While I was in the checkout line I saw a boy with golden eyes. Wait, _golden_? They were the same color as Kronos' eyes had been. He was behind me, but he didn't have anything to buy. He was just there. _Spy _I thought. But the next time I turned around to look at him, he was gone. I ran home and dropped off the food, then went back to Olympus. I waited in the elevator. Could this thing go any _slower_? The music was still terrible. Same dude wailing in about love. I could barely make out the words. Finally, I got there. But when I was at the top, I didn't see Annabeth annywhere. I looked all around, but couldn't find her. I asked Hermes as he passed by. He said he hadn't seen her. I kept looking and asked more people if they had seen her, getting more and more panicked each time. I knew she couldn't be home; she would have called and told me. I couldn't call her either, that would put her in to much danger. After about a half an hour of searching, I gave up. I had lost Annabeth.


	5. I stalk a Titan

A/N Sorry! i think i kept you waiting too long again! I'll try harder next time! i already have an idea for the next chapter. I'll update ASAP! on with the story!

* * *

I spent the rest of the day running around town, looking for Annabeth. Where could she be? First of all, you do _not_ know how nervous I was. What would you do if your girlfriend suddenly left you without calling or saying where she was going when you're in a town filled with monsters and possibly, a Titan? The fact that Kronos was, or at least his minions, were trying to rise him back to his full strength didn't sooth my nerves much either.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" I called. I asked around everywhere, but I couldn't find her, and I didn't dare call her parents and ask if she had called, that would be the end of it. I wasn't going to call camp either, what help would _that _be? It would only worry everyone else even more.

This was bad, it was getting late, and if I didn't find Annabeth soon, who knows what would happen to her? I don't think she would come home. While I was looking, my mind was racing. Instantly I had thought of the worst thing possible that could happen to Annabeth, death. I was pretty sure that that wasn't the case, I prayed for it not to be, but you never know. It couldn't happen, I told myself, but I knew what could, attacked by monsters, abducted by that Titan dude, _Gods_, I hoped not, or, Athena could have taken her and yelled and cursed at her for kissing me. I knew how harsh she could get. As every minute passed, I started to get more and more worried. All the "What if s" possible passed through mind.

As I was walking down another busy street, I saw the Golden eyed boy I had seen at the store. He's a spy, I just know it, I thought. As I stared at him, I got a better look at him. He had tan skin, dark hair with blond, almost gold streaks in it, he wore jeans and a Hollister t shirt, yuck, and he looked tall for his age, which I would guess, 17 or 18. I hated him already, but for some strange reason, he reminded me of Luke, of how cool I thought he used to be, until he turned over to Kronos. I decided to follow him. I might find Annabeth while I followed him, so why not?

It was hard staying on his tail and not getting lost. He turned and swerved everywhere, as if he were trying to lose somebody. I hope he hadn't seen me. I was really bad at spying. He passed by a high school and went inside. I was about to follow him, but across the street I saw a Café called, The Owl's Perch. Was that just a coincidence? As soon as I read the name I thought of Annabeth. Which way should I go? I went inside. Annabeth was more important.

The café seemed like somewhere she would be, there were pictures of famous buildings everywhere. Not to mention the music. It sounded like some boring symphony stuff that only smart people listen too. Sure enough, in a corner of the café, I saw Annabeth. She looked different. She was wearing a dark gray hoodie with the hood over her head, covering her bent down face. She was looking at something; no she was listening to music on an ipod. I didn't know she had one of those. When I got close enough, I saw that she was listening to _One Less Lonely Girl _by Justin Bieber. I held back a laugh. Whoa, Annabeth, I thought, _Justin Bieber_!? Now I know that Bieber Fever thing had touched just about everyone.

I waited a few more seconds then said, "Annabeth I don't think that style suits you." She turned around. When she saw me a look of startled gratitude crossed her face, then it vanished and turned to anger.

"Go away Percy." She said.

"What? Did I do something wrong, are you okay?" I replied, confused. Not exactly the way I had expected her to react.

"You know perfectly well what you did wrong and because of that I am _not_ okay."

"No, I don't Annabeth, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong." Then Annabeth exploded,

"Percy, do I have to explain everything?! You are so dumb sometimes!" that stung. She continued, almost shouting, "Our parents, sworn enemies, caught us, _together_, worse, _kissing_! You know how my mom feels about you, being with me. She got really mad, madder then I've ever seen her, then she left, without a word. Do you know how _worried _I was? And all you did was say, oh, I'm sorry Annabeth, then you left too! Do you _think _I'd be okay after all that?!" She was on the verge of tears. I walked closer to her and tried to comfort her.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I was worried about our parents too and, well, I guess I just got carried away." I tried to say exactly what she wanted to hear, I'm not sure if it worked though. "But when I didn't find you in Olympus, I was _freaking out_!" I continued "Do you know how nervous I was?" this was hard, I sounded like my mother. "I thought a monster had gotten to you. I would never forgive myself if that actually happened and I could have stopped it." I sighed, "Annabeth, I may not have acted like I cared that much for you then, but I do. You know that. Please, don't do that again."

"Oh Percy, you're such a sap now. I liked you better before." Annabeth said. "I really miss how you used to be, but I guess, you're improving, kind of."

"Well at least I care more now." I said. "Wait, _kind of_? Annabeth, are you saying I'm not perfect!?" I asked, sarcastically. She giggled, finally. "Oh, one more thing," I told her about the Titan I had seen. "Do you think we should tell Chiron?" I asked.

"Well duh seaweed brain!" Annabeth replied. I smiled. I was glad we weren't fighting anymore.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry about before, but you can only expect so much from a seaweed brain you know." I joked. "But really, the next time something's wrong, just tell me. I'll do my best." Annabeth smiled, she stood up and hugged me. We stayed like this for a few minutes, then, reluctantly; I pulled her away and said,

"Come on, it's getting late, and we need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah," Annabeth said. "I'm kind of nervous; I haven't been to a public school in a long time."

"We'll be fine." I said. Then we walked home together, hand in hand.


	6. The worst first day of school ever

A/N- hi guys! I'm back. I've thought about this chapter for a while, but it was difficult to put into words. Hope you like it! Oh, and if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for my chapters, just PM me! Or say something in your reviews. I want to make this story the best it can be! Oh, and as requested by bubbles, there will be some drama, shhh! Sorry if this isn't very good. I was a bit distracted while I was writing it.

"I'm a bit nervous." Annabeth said for about the hundredth time. Literally, Gods, I never knew she could get so nervous.

"Annabeth it'll be fine." I said "There's nothing wrong with my school, sure there are no satyrs, and a few_ Empousa _were spotted here a few years ago," I joked, "but it's perfectly safe now." I said. "I've gone here for the whole school year and nothing bad has happened, there's nothing to be afraid of, today is going to be a great, normal day, trust me." Of course, I was wrong.

Our first class was biology and today we were studying, none other then, spiders, _live_ spiders. Luckily, we had the class together, but that was just about the only good thing about it.

"Alright class," our teacher, Mr. Johnson said, "Keep the spiders in their jars and study their movements, take notes and give them to me after class." Everyone seemed relieved; they thought that this was easy.

"Oh, I forgot, we have a new student, class, meet Miss Annabeth Chase." Mr. Johnson said gesturing a hand towards her. Immediately, a few boys' heads spun around to stare at the new girl. Annabeth blushed.

She walked over to Mr. Johnson and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, I see, well choose a partner to help you then." He replied. I was guessing Annabeth had told him that she had a bad case of arachnophobia. "Percy." She said. The class gasped and stared as Annabeth walked back over to me and sat as far from the spider as she could. I studied the spider and tried to concentrate as Annabeth squeezed my arm.

Then it got worse, one of the popular jerks of our school, Jessica, walked over to us.

"Oh you don't want to be with _him _Annabeth," she said. Annabeth looked up.

"Oh, I think I do, after all, he's my-" I nudged Annabeth. Nobody knew I had a girlfriend, let alone how long we'd been together, but it was too late, she had already said too much.

"Boyfriend?!" Jessica finished. Annabeth stayed silent. "Oh my god, this is just too good! Hey everyone," Jessica said, raising her voice, "The new kid is Percy's _girlfriend_!" I heard a few boys groan, I guess they were disappointed. This wasn't exactly the way I imagined Annabeth starting school. I wanted her to be happy, and I was willing to keep our relationship a secret so she wouldn't be taunted and teased. I guess I had forgotten to tell her that.

"Well, Jackson, let's just see how brave your little girlfriend is." Jessica said, then, she grabbed the jar with the spider in it, pointed it at Annabeth, and then opened it. The spider jumped out quick as lightning and landed on Annabeth's arm. Her face turned pale. She froze. The spider started biting her, I saw her wincing in pain, I knew she was doing all she could to hold back a scream.

"Get lost, Jessica," I said, swatting the spider off Annabeth's arm. She gave me a relieved look. Then the bell rang and class ended.

At lunch, Annabeth and I sat together at an empty table. People were staring. I guess everyone was amazed that I, Percy Jackson, the failing dork, had a girlfriend. I listened as Annabeth told me about how many boys had tried to flirt with her after class. Ugh. What is in with people being so interested with new kids?

"It's weird," Annabeth said, "After gym one boy walked up to me and said, "I know how you feel" We started talking about how it felt, being the new kid, and suddenly he invited himself to sit with me at lunch. I tried to tell him I'd be with you, but he had already left." Then she groaned, "Here he comes." She said. I looked over at him. He had dark hair, hazy grey eyes, and pale skin. He looked, different. Different from all the other boys at this school at least.

"Hi Annabeth." He said, then he turned to look at me.

"Uh, this is my boyfriend, Percy." Annabeth said nervously gesturing towards me."

"Hi, I'm Damian." He said, smiling at me. Yup, he definitely was different from most of the boys. I don't even think he cared if Annabeth had a boyfriend. Maybe he just wanted to be friends. He sat down and ate with us. We had a good time, talking about how weird some of the teachers were and how it felt being the new kid. Apparently, he had been through it a lot too. Then we finished up lunch, and got to our next classes.

"I like him," Annabeth said as we were walking home from school.

"Who, Damian? Yeah he's cool. Actually, I hadn't even noticed that he went to our school until today." I replied. "Of course, I barely notice anything when it comes to school. How about you Annabeth?" I asked. I always wondered if Annabeth struggled at school finally, something she wasn't good at learning.

"Oh, I do just fine Percy," Annabeth said, "Except when it comes to reading. I can't stand it! It's so hard to read."

"I can't wait to hear you read out loud to the class then." I joked.

Things were a bit better at school now. At least we weren't lonely. A few weeks passed by and Damian had become a good friend. We had all become good friends.

Later that week we were talking about how nervous we were for the upcoming test.

"My foster parents will kill me if I fail, but how can I do any good on the test?" Damian asked, "I can never focus for more than a few minutes, and I have dyslexia, I can barely read anything! I going to fail, I just know it." He said. I stopped. Damian had just said he had dyslexia, foster parents, and probably, ADHD. Not to mention the weird experiences with teachers he had told us about the first time I met him. It all made sense now. Damian was a demigod.


	7. Foster Parents

A/N- Hey guys! Here's chapter 7! Please note, it's longer than the other ones. Enjoy!

* * *

As soon as school was out, we contacted Chiron.

"We found another demigod" I told him, as soon as we saw him in the Iris message. We continued to tell him about Damian. Chiron stayed silent and kept a grim face through the whole thing.

"Annabeth met him on her first day at my school. He ate lunch with us, and we became friends. We shared weird experiences from other schools. Then, just today he told us he had foster parents, dyslexia, and said he can never sit still, all the signs of a demigod. What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Tell Sally the whole story, then bring him here as soon as you can." Chiron replied. "We need all the new demigods here as soon as possible to train and discover their godly parent."

"What I don't understand is why he hasn't been claimed." Annabeth finally said. "He's as old as we are, and he has no idea that one his parents is a Greek god."

"He may be the son of a minor god who hasn't gotten the message, or has been too busy, either claiming his brothers and sisters, or-" Chiron stopped.

"Or what?" I asked.

"I must leave you two, there is a bit of trouble at archery class. Oh I should have never left the Apollo and Ares kids alone! You two, bring him here as soon as you can," Chiron said "Good luck." Then his image faded away.

The first thing I did was laugh.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, hitting me on the back. "Never laugh at one another's faults or you may find yourself in the same situation." She said, glaring at me.

"Sorry Annabeth" I panted "I couldn't help it. Apollo, Ares, oh I wish I was there!" I said with a final laugh.

"Come on, let's go get Damian." Annabeth said.

"But we don't even know where he lives. How are we going to find him?" I replied. She stopped. Finally, a time when I was actually right!

"He had study hall after school today Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth answered.

"How do you know?" I asked. Annabeth paused. After a moment she replied

"Well, during gym class I asked him if he was busy after school. I kind of wanted him to come home with us. Just for the afternoon. I had my suspicions about him and wanted to find out more, and besides, he's our friend, there's nothing wrong with him coming here to hang out with us. But anyway, he said no because he had to stay after school to do some work from history class that he had forgotten about. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

I was surprised. Earlier that day we had both thought Damian was a mortal. Annabeth had never acted that way towards mortals before. Or maybe she had already known Damian was a half blood. Annabeth had said she had her suspicions. But still. Wouldn't she have told me about it?

"That's fine Annabeth." I replied. But secretly inside I was worried. I know it sounds wrong but I was worried that, that Annabeth might soon like Damian better than me. As soon as I thought it I tried to push it out of my mind. Damian had gray eyes too. Did that mean he was a son of Athena? No, Athena would have claimed him by now. But that got me thinking, who _was_ Damian's Godly parent?

"We're here," Annabeth said as we walked into Goode high school. "Let's go."

Luckily, Damian was just walking out of the classroom as we passed it.

"Damian, dude, come here!" I said. We all walked towards each other.

"Damian, there's something we need to tell you." Annabeth said. Gods she sounded serious.

"Alright," Damian said, "Why don't you tell me while I walk to my house? You guys can come with; my foster parents just might get worried if I'm out to long." Really, Damian was pretty loyal to his foster parents. I thought.

"Okay." Annabeth and I said in unison. We started to walk. After a long period of silence, Annabeth started stare at me, as if saying, "well, go on."

"Uh Damian," I said, "You know how you were telling us about the weird people you've run into?"

"Yeah."

"Do they remind you of anything?"

"Well, there was this one teacher I had, he was _huge_! He was really tall and bulky, and he spoke kind of funny, as if he had trouble with English. Gosh, he reminded me a bit of those, what are they called again, oh yeah, Cyclopes, from Greek mythology. Too bad it's not real. I can just imagine him with one eye, blundering around." He laughed. I shot Annabeth a nervous glance.

"Damian," Annabeth said. "Promise me after I tell you this you won't freak out, and please, believe us, we're telling you the truth."

"Oh come on Annabeth, do you think I'm the kind of person who freaks out. Besides, I believe you, whatever it is."

"Okay, here goes," Annabeth sighed, "The Cyclops was real, Greek mythology is real, you're the son of one of the Gods or Goddesses." Annabeth said, it sounded like she was trying to rush it. Damian stayed silent for a moment, then he cracked a smile.

"Oh come on guys, stop kidding around, I mean, I told you I'd believe you, but I'm not that dumb!"

"No, really we mean it Damian." I said. "Don't you ever wonder why strange things always happen to you, or who your real parents were? This is the answer Damian, you meet strange people because your scent attracts them, these strange people are monsters, like your teacher. One of your real parents was a god, that's why you have dyslexia and ADHD. You were born to fight, and you have trouble reading English because your brain is hardwired for Greek. Face it Damian, this is real, you are a demigod, just like us."

For a while Damian stayed quiet. He couldn't deny it. Then finally, he said

"Dude, you guys really are serious! Man, this is so cool!" I smiled. He was taking this better than I thought.

"Alright, now that we've got that over with, let's get down to business," Annabeth said. "Damian, we need to get you to a place called Camp Half-Blood on Long Island, but first we need to tell your foster parents, do you think they know you secret?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably," Damian answered, "They were good friends of my dad before he left."

"Good" Annabeth said "That just made our job a lot easier."

But unfortunately, Damian's foster parents did _not_ know about his secret identity. This made things a bit harder. After introducing us to his foster parents, Linda and Robert, we visited with them for a while until we could come up with a plan. We somehow got onto the subject of school when Damian said,

"That reminds me, our school signed Annabeth, Percy, and me up for an early summer learning camp, since we're having trouble learning in class, the thing is, it starts tomorrow, the teachers just told us this morning and if we're not there on the first day, the camp won't accept us. The teachers have already paid for it, and Percy's mom offered to drive us there, all I need is for you guys to know and say its okay.

"Hmm, I don't know." Linda started. She had a worried look on her face. "We never knew about this until now."

"Neither did we." Damian protested. I saw a panicked look in Annabeth's eyes, then she smiled. She snapped her fingers and a gust of wind flew from them. I knew what she was doing. She was using the mist.

"Oh no," Annabeth said "you've known this for a while, you just forgot. You told the teachers it was perfectly fine for Damian to come for the whole summer, and the rest of the summers until he is ready to leave the camp." Both Linda and Robert's expressions softened.

"Ah yes, now I remember," Linda said. "Damian, go upstairs and get your things, you don't want to keep your friends waiting." We all dashed upstairs.

"Wow, that was a close one, nice story Damian!" I said as we entered his room.

"Thanks." he replied. We quickly packed all his things and got back to my apartment. When we were in front of the door I suddenly remembered, oh Gods, I forgot to tell mom.

We walked in. Luckily, mom had left work early today and she was starting dinner in the kitchen. I told Damian to wait in my room as I went to tell mom. Annabeth and I walked into the kitchen and prepared to tell her the news. I cleared my throat. Mom looked at me.

"Uh, mom, Annabeth and I have something to tell you." I began.

"Yes?" Mom replied, looking concerned. She had heard the nervous tone of my voice.

"We found a demigod at Goode High School, and we need to get him to camp Half Blood as soon as possible." I said, then looked up at her. Her expression stayed the same, she still looked concerned.

"Well, who is it?" she asked.

"A boy in our grade named Damian." Annabeth hurriedly replied.

"He's in my room right mow," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Mom, it's okay, he's not one of those pick pocketing bad influences." I said.

"I know that dear, Paul has told me a bit about him already, what I need to know is what you want me to do about him."

I took a deal breath,

"Would you be able to drive us to Camp Half Blood?" I asked, "I mean, it's fine if you can't, I can just call Blackjack and some of his buddies-"

"No dear, you won't have to do that." Mom said, interrupting my babble.

"Let me just leave a note for Paul." She continued, turning off the oven and reaching for a pen and a pad of paper.

In a few minutes, we were in Paul's car; he had walked to the school today for some reason, and were on our way to Camp Half Blood.


	8. Rachel tricks me

A/N-I am so very very sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's been weeks. Weeks! I'm so ashamed of myself. I had a really bad case of writer's block. (Actually, I kind of still have it) The fact that I've been really busy didn't help either. I'll try my best with this chapter but I think I might wait until school's out to do the rest. Then I'll have more time. Sorry.

* * *

As we reached the top of Half Blood Hill, I saw Chiron trotting up to meet us. I thanked mom, said goodbye, and walked out of the car with Damian and Annabeth. When Chiron reached us I saw Damian staring at him, speechless.

"Ah, I see this is the demigod you spoke to me about." Chiron said gesturing towards Damian. "What is your name?" He asked Damian.

"Damian Brooks, sir." Damian answered.

"Welcome to camp half Blood Damian." Chiron said cheerily. "Percy, Annabeth, why don't you give him a tour of the camp while I decide where to put him for the time being." He suggested, and with that, he trotted away.

We showed Damian the stable, armory, archery range, the climbing wall, the big house, everything. While we passed the big house, I saw Rachel. She gracefully walked over to us. I suddenly remembered that she had gone to Clarion Academy. Had that place actually changed her?

"Hello Percy, Annabeth," she said nodding in our direction. "Who is this?" she asked looking at Damian.

"Oh that's Damian," I replied. "New Demigod." I mouthed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Damian." Rachel said, holding out her hand. Damian took it, and they both shook hands. "I take it that you all had enjoyable summers?" she asked. That was it, I couldn't take it. This was not the Rachel I knew. She was totally changed.

"What did they do to you at that academy?" I exclaimed. A smile spread across Rachel's face.

"Fooled ya!" she yelled, giving me a hug. "You know that dumb academy couldn't change me!" I smiled and patted Rachel on the back.

"Good thing they didn't!" I said.

"It's nice to see you." Annabeth said. "Do you want to help us with the tour?" she asked.

"Sure." Rachel replied. We headed towards the cabins. Annabeth and I pointed out the twelve original cabins, then Rachel named the new ones. That's Nike's cabin, she pointed towards a cabin that had shelves of trophies, even on the porch, Nemesis' cabin, A dark cabin that looked a bit scary to me, I remembered Ethan, a son of Nike who had joined Kronos to get revenge on the gods, and oh, that's the Anemoi cabin, The Anemoi don't have very many half blood children, so they're all in one cabin, I followed her gaze and saw a simple light blue cabin with lots of open window and wind chimes everywhere. It looked pretty peaceful. I turned to see Damian, he and Annabeth were staring at the cabin. I guess it was pretty mesmerizing; it looked the most calm and peaceful of all the cabins.

Then we heard the conch horn blow. It was time for dinner. We ran to the dining pavilion, when we got there Chiron told Damian to sit at the Hermes table which looked nearly doubled in size, if that was possible. I noticed the whole camp had grown in size. There were hundreds of kids there now. More tables were built, thank gods. After we scraped some food into the fire for the gods we began to eat. It was tremendously loud, louder than my school could ever be. I could barely here myself think. I heard the faint sound of Chiron tapping his fork on an empty glass and, amazingly, everyone eventually grew silent.

"We have a few announcements." Chiron started. "First of all, we have another new demigod. This is Damian Brooks" Damian stood "He is, at the moment, unclaimed. For now he will stay with the Hermes cabin." I heard people start to murmur, there was rarely an unclaimed demigod at camp, they were probably all wondering who Damian's godly parent was. I saw a few curious faces looking at me. I shrugged. I didn't know who his godly parent was; their guess was as good as mine.

As soon as the chatter had quieted down again, Chiron continued with the announcements. I barely listened, I heard a few things here and there, someone had beaten the climbing wall record, the Aphrodite cabin passed the cleaning inspection with the highest marks, all that kind of stuff.

"Oh, and one more thing campers, tomorrow we will be having our game of capture the flag. Captains, converse and decide which of this week's new demigods will be on your team", Chiron said. As soon as he was done, the noise restarted. I guess people were anxious to see who would be on the teams and how they would do. I looked over at Damian; he was talking with another Hermes kid. He looked pretty happy, I smiled; this was going pretty well.

Then I thought _whose team will I be on?_ _I don't know most of the new campers; I hope I can beat them._ I stole a glance at Annabeth. She was smiling in that mysterious way that made me feel that she already had a plan. I just sat and ate quietly. It felt strange, with so many people around me, no one was talking to me. As soon as I finished my food, I headed for the beach.

For a while I sat in the silence, taking everything in. I loved the beach. It calmed me down and helped me think straight. I closed my eyes and inhaled the salty air. Behind my closed eyes, I saw Annabeth, she was smiling. I smiled back.

"Oh there you are Percy; I should have known you'd be here."

I turned around, hoping to see Annabeth, but I only saw another Athena kid, standing in the moonlight. I wondered why he was here.

"Annabeth told me you'd be here. But she didn't tag along, she wanted to talk to Damian." He continued. I bit my lip. I guess I was a little upset that Annabeth didn't want to see, but Damian instead. _Stop it_, I told myself _they're just friends, nothing more. _"By the way, I'm Allan." The boy said as he reached me.

"Oh, hey." I said.

"Listen, I'm the captain of one of the capture the flag team, I just came to tell you, you're on the team."

I looked at him, silently praying that Annabeth was on the same team.

"With Annabeth of course." He added. I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Allan." I said. "Well, I guess we should be getting to our cabins now," I said, "See you later, and good luck tomorrow at the game."

"Thanks you to." He replied. Then, we walked back up to the cabins and went inside. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- well, that's it, I hope you liked it! Once again, I'm really sorry. I'll try to keep my updates more frequent. Please review, flames, CC, anything. Much appreciated. Tell me what I need to do better.


	9. He has a sister?

A/N- Much better huh? Once I start, I can't stop. Anyway, I forgot to tell you, in that long gap of time between chapter 7 and 8, I got sick. That's what inspired the beginning of this chapter. Warning, the beginning isn't very good, but I couldn't resist. Come on, what are you waiting for? Read it!

* * *

I had a strange dream that night. I saw a girl, she looked no older than 14. I could see her terrified gray-green eyes. Long wavy brown hair ran past her shoulders and down her back. She was standing in the middle of a dark cave, looking a bit scared. I could tell she was trying to hide it.

"Now," said a cold raspy voice, startling the girl. "You will help us, in exchange for you, and others' safety." The girl looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from.

"How." She whispered, only so that I could barely hear.

"By using your, abilities and powers, to, let's say, "Blow" our master back together."

"Powers, I have none." replied the girl tensely.

"Oh you will see that you do, and much more." continued the voice. I heard a soft yelp as my vision was consumed by darkness.

Then I woke up. I was pretty shaken by my dream. _What did it mean? _Maybe that explained the sick feeling in my stomach. I felt terrible. It still looked pretty early, so I stayed in bed. I groaned. It felt like my stomach was twisting and knotting. I closed my eyes and tried to stay still. It would probably pass in a few minutes. I lay in bed and waited for the pain to pass.

About an hour later I was still lying in bed. I felt terrible. My stomach aches did not pass. It was worse. I was surprised that I didn't vomit. I was really mad because I didn't have any saltwater, or nectar, nothing to make me feel better. I didn't even think I had the strength to get out of bed. A few minutes later I heard the door open. I turned around to see Annabeth walk in.

"Percy," she said nervously, "are you okay?" I felt a sudden jolt. I turned my face towards the floor, and puked.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said, clearly feeling sorry for me. "I'm so sorry. Let me go get Chiron." Before I could protest Annabeth ran out of my cabin. I hadn't had a chance to say a word to her.

When Chiron came in, he sent Annabeth to go get me some salt water from the beach. She brought it in and put the bucket of water by my hand. As soon as my fingers touched it, I felt better,

"Thanks Annabeth." I said gratefully. She nodded in response. Unfortunately, Chiron insisted I lie low for a while just in case. So, I was stuck in my cabin for a few hours, with nothing to do and only small bits of ambrosia to eat and nectar to drink. I ended up sleeping most of the time. Most of my dreams consisted of shadowed school hallways full of chatting students in uniform. When I woke up I saw sunlight streaming through the windows. I felt much better, so, I decided to go outside.

When I walked out the door, I looked for Damian. I walked around camp for a while and finally found him talking to a tree nymph under a shady tree. As I got closer, I noticed that the tree nymph was Juniper. She was happily chatting with Damian. When I was a few feet away, they noticed me.

"Hi Percy, are you feeling better?" Juniper asked.

"Huh, oh yah," I replied, eying Damian. He must have told her about this morning. Gods, news came around fast at camp. Nobody could keep a secret here. I wonder how many other people knew.

"Hey Damian, can I hang out with you for a while?" I finally asked after a long, awkward silence.

"Sure." He replied simply. I sat down with them and listened to Juniper's chatter for a while.

"Oh, hey Juniper how's Grover?" I asked after a moment.

"Oh, he's fine, last time I heard he was in Kansas spreading Pan's word."

"Nice." I said.

"Anyway, pretty much every tree, bush; almost any plant here has a spirit in them, a nymph. I live in a juniper tree." Juniper continued.

"Cool," Damian replied, "Hey Jupiter, I mean Juniper-"

"It's okay, that's a common mistake people tend to make." Juniper interrupted.

"Thanks, anyway, do all nymphs look like you?" Damian asked. Juniper threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh no, Damian." Juniper giggled. "Not many nymphs look the same, it depends on what type of tree they live in, you wouldn't want all the nymphs looking like blueberry bush nymphs!" Juniper laughed again. Juniper shouldn't have spoke so loudly, I heard rustling of leaves and looked behind me and saw, none other than, a blueberry bush.

"Uh, Juniper," I said, lowering my voice. But before I could finish, another nymph stepped in front of us and demanded,

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Juniper looked up and blushed. I guess she didn't know how near a blueberry bush actually was.

"I, I was only using you as an example, I didn't really mean any harm." Juniper stuttered quietly.

"You didn't _really _mean any harm? What's that supposed to mean!" the upset nymph yelled. By now a few other campers had gathered around, including Annabeth, she was right next to me, and Damian, in no time, squeezing my hand.

"You've never seen nymphs fight before." Annabeth whispered into my ear, "It can get pretty messy." Juniper was in tears now.

"Oh, are you going to cry to your boyfriend now, oh wait, he's not here!" the blueberry nymph continued.

"Stop it!" Juniper cried. "You've gone way too far!" She stepped towards the nymph. I saw them both tense. I knew a fight was about to start.

"Stop." I heard Chiron say. We all turned around. I saw Chiron, slowly trotting towards us. When he reached us, both the nymphs started speaking quickly, at the same time, trying to speak over one another.

"Silence," Chiron said, raising his voice. The nymphs quieted. Nobody spoke. Suddenly, Juniper burst into tears and ran away. Chiron gave the second nymph a disapproving look.

"I will speak to you both about this later" he said, nodding. Then, he left. Part of the crowd left too. I looked over at Damian. He was griping a small picture. I let go of Annabeth's hand and walked over to him. When I was next to him I saw the picture I gasped, it was the girl from my dream. It must be Damain's girlfriend.

"No way Damian, you have a girlfriend, a _mortal_ girlfriend." I asked, clearly surprised. Damian whipped his head around.

"No, it's not what you think," Damian tried to explain. "She's my sister, my little sister." Annabeth gasped.

"Damian, you should have told us sooner. She needs to be at camp. Come on; let's go find a satyr to go get her." Annabeth said, coming back to my side.

"Alright," Damian agreed. "She goes to the Saltwater Prep Academy." Annabeth suddenly squeezed my arm as tight as she could.

"Excuse us for a moment." She said, pulling me to the back of the crowd.

"Percy," She whispered into my ear, as a worried look crossed her face, "Damian's sister is going to the school I went to at the beginning of the year, the one with all the monsters." My eyes widened. Come on, we need to tell Chiron." I said, as we ran to the big house.

* * *

A/N- Ohh! Cliffy I know. It might be a little while before the next chapter. I'll probably be busy with school most of this week. Sorry. Review please!


	10. We fight, sort of

A/N-Okay, so it's been about a week since my last update but that's not too bad right? I've just been really busy again. I've barely had time to think. Anyway, I had a little trouble writing this chapter. I had a minor case of writer's block as I wrote it, so sorry if it's not that good. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

* * *

When we got to the big house we ran inside. Eventually we found Chiron.

"Chiron," I panted. "Damian has a sister-" I started

"And she's going to Saltwater Prep." Annabeth finished, sounding serious and worried.

Chiron's eyes widened. He knew about the school.

I leaned over towards Annabeth and whispered "You told Chiron about Saltwater prep?"

"Of course." She muttered back. "I told him right after I left. Do you know how dangerous that school is? And what if-"

"I get the picture." I said, "I just want to know why you didn't tell me until later."

"Percy," Annabeth said, she sounded a bit annoyed. "What would you have been able to do? It would have only worried you, and besides,"

"What?" I asked.

"I was really busy, too busy…"

"too busy to tell me?" I finished. "Annabeth, I care about you, more than anyone. I need to know when that type of thing happens. Sure I'd be worried, but I'd also try to be more careful,"

"Percy this isn't even your fault. What would you do? What will you do?" Annabeth replied. I was speechless. Annabeth seemed pretty upset. I decided to drop the subject."

"Ahem" I heard Chiron say. Opps, I had forgotten he was still here.

"Are you two finished?" he asked gently. Annabeth nodded.

"I don't think we should send just one satyr to get her, Annabeth told me one was already there, and his name was"

"Oliver" Annabeth finished.

"Ah, I see." Chiron started. "Yes, Oliver has been there for a while, I would say that he's one of the bravest satyrs. Another satyr had been there before, but when he discovered the, conditions, of the school, he came back. Oliver was the only one who was willing to go back. I had nearly forgotten about the school until Annabeth told me of it." Chiron said, choosing his words carefully. "Do you not think Oliver could bring her?"

"It may be too late." I said. I explained the dream I had had earlier. "The girl in my dream looked just like the picture Damian had." I said.

"That is very bad." Chiron said. "I suggest we try to contact Oliver to see if anything has happened. No doubt, he knows about Damian's sister."

Awe walked to the kitchen. I had never seen the kitchen in the big house. Light flooded through small windows on each wall, I noticed the blue and white tiles under our feet, it just looked like a small, normal kitchen. Was this where they cooked all the food for the camp? We went to the sink and, just as we had done in the kitchen in my apartment, we turned the sprayer on and asked for Oliver at Saltwater Prep, New York. A few moments later a satyr appeared, he had light skin, blue eyes, and curly light brown hair. He was out in an empty hallway; it also looked like the one in my dream. When he saw us his eyes widened. He looked surprised.

"Annabeth, Chiron, and,"

"Percy." Annabeth said, answering his question before it had been asked.

"Ah yes, Percy," Oliver said, keeping his voice low. "Annabeth told me about you. So, why Iris message me at such a time? You were lucky I saw you, I was about to go back to class."

"Do you know of a girl at that school with the last name Brooks?" Chiron asked.

"Hmm, Brooks lets see. Oh ya, there's a Brooks girl here, Autumn is her name, I think." Oliver replied.

"Have you noticed anything different about her?" Chiron asked.

"Not much, I mean, she's shy and quiet, though I haven't paid much attention to her." Oliver replied, sounding confused.

"We believe that she is a demigod, possibly a powerful one." Chiron told him.

"Huh, that's strange." Oliver replied. "Her scent must not be that strong. I guess it's possible, though I just didn't think of it that way. Sorry Chiron." Oliver replied. Chiron sighed,

"It's alright Oliver." He said. "Do you think you'd be able to take her out of the school and bring her here?" he asked.

"No can do Chiron, sorry," Oliver replied. "The teachers are already getting suspicious, so are the students, if you know what I mean. This place has so many monsters, and new ones keep coming. New students, substitute teachers, workers from the district office, you name it. They might have already found out about this Brooks girl."

My hopes dropped even lower. How were we supposed to get to Autumn now? Then I heard the creek of the front door opening. I turned around to see Damian walk in. I saw the questioning look in his eyes. He had no idea whatsoever of what was actually happening. I turned back to see Oliver's image fading. He gasped,

"Got to go." He said then he was gone, but not before I saw the dark figure above him.

* * *

A/N- sorry, this chapter is kind of short. I'll try to make it up to you. Oh, I need some help. Why do I barely get any reviews these days? (With the exception of Jane Redbird, Olympian Offspring, and possibly bubbles) Are my chapters that bad? Do you just have nothing to say when you're done? Does it lack of mistakes, or have too many? I NEED TO KNOW! I mean this when I say you reviewers really push me and keep me going with this. I usually like to wait until I know how people think of my chapters before publishing the next, but not so much now. So anyway, can someone please tell me why I'm not getting many reviews. I'm not trying to sound bratty or anything, you can even give me mean reviews, all I'm saying is I want to know what people think of my chapters so PLAESE, I BEG YOU! REVIEW! (Sorry about the whole speech thing about reviews)


	11. Damian's Encounter With a jar of Nails

A/N- Let me just start by saying I am _**SO**_sorry. I took an extended extended-vacation after avoiding FanFiction for MONTHS. Then, I discontinued this story. It's been about a year and I'm pretty sure I lost all of those who were reading this. But enough with the lame excuses, if you actually are still reading this fic you have gone past my wildest dreams and I don't know how I'll ever thank you. Here's a bit of an update if you've forgotten the story:

Annabeth left the school in New York that she was attending and moved back to her home town to live with her family due to the fact that the school was completely infested with monsters. Percy flew all the way over to her house and back a few times each month on his Pegasus, Blackjack, just to see her, and he often gave her rides to New York so she could go work in Olympus. Finally, Percy's parents allow Annabeth to stay with them and go to the same school as him so she'll be closer to Olympus. At Olympus, Percy learns the importance of the Anemoi, as well as Aeolus, (the wind gods) and their demigod children (remember, Kronos was blown to dust, scattered across the _winds_). One day while Annabeth is working in Olympus, Poseidon and Athena catch Percy and Annabeth kissing. They're outraged, though Poseidon does learn to accept it. While Athena is still fuming Percy leaves Annabeth to go back home. Obviously this upsets her. During the school year, Percy and Annabeth befriend this kid named Damian. After sharing weird experiences with teachers and learning that he had ADHD and dyslexia, Percy and Annabeth realize that he is a demigod and quickly take him to camp Half Blood (?). On the first day they discover that Damian has a little sister who's attending the school that Annabeth left earlier in their year, the one infested with monsters, when iris messaging the brave satyr working there(?). Shortly before the conversation ends, Damian walks in and overhears the end of the conversation.

* * *

"What was that? I heard my sister's name mentioned. Is she in trouble?" Damian asked. I could see the concern in his face. Man, I could tell he really cared about his sister.

"We just found out your sister's going to a school I once attended and, well, let's just say it's not all that safe, not for her anyway." Annabeth replied, choosing her words carefully.

"What do you mean?" Damian asked. I noticed his voice was starting to get louder, as he got more anxious.

"Well….you see, her school…it's-"  
"infested with monsters." I finished "Remember those freaky teachers you had? Well, it looks like they're all gathering there for some sort of monster powwow or something." I braced myself for the explosion.

"Well come on then, we need to get her out of there! Let's go!" Damian yelled. Chiron walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"There's a time and a place for everything, we can organize a quest in the morning", he said.  
"I don't know Chiron," I started, "it looks like things are getting pretty dangerous, I'm willing to go take Damian on a quest to get his sister to camp here and now." I offered.

"Yes, we've got to go now! Something could happen to her any minute; we've got to get her out of there!" Damian argued. Wow, this dude was really sticking up for his sister.  
"Percy, we'll get this all straightened out in the morning, no need to make quick decisions right now." Chiron answered. We started to walk out of the Big House; I could still hear Damian arguing with Chiron.  
"You're so reckless Percy." Annabeth said, giving my shoulder a playful nudge.

"Reckless?" I asked, surprised, "all I'm doing is trying to help a friend in need."

"This would be what, the 6th quest you've been on?" Annabeth asked, "No other campers are that lucky, you're just desperate show off and go on another quest and prove yourself a hero again." She replied "Annabeth, that has nothing to do with this, I just want to help Damian." I said "Have you seen how concerned he is? He's not even fully aware", I stopped to see if Damian was listening, "-of how much danger his sister could be in." I said in a soft whisper.  
"Really Percy, is that really why you want to go on another quest? Ask yourself deep down, and think real hard about it. It may take a while for a seaweed brain like you, but I think you can manage." Annabeth retorted before she quickly walked away.

I was stunned, what had gotten into Annabeth? First she doesn't tell me about her school because she doesn't think I'd care, now this. Why was she going against me. Couldn't she see the reason behind my actions? I wasn't a show off…was I? I looked ahead and saw her walking with Damian a few yards ahead of me; she was smiling and laughing with him; like she should have been with me. Jealousy surged through me. _You should go back over to her. _A small voice said in my head. I considered it for a moment. Suddenly I heard the conch horn blow.

"It looks like it's time for capture the flag, why don't you three join the rest of the campers and participate?" Chiron said, giving Damian a reassuring push. I was pretty sure he was just trying to get Damian to stop arguing with him. The three of us walked over to the Pavilion and got ready to play. I could tell Annabeth was trying really hard to ignore me.

Annabeth and I had planned to stick together for the whole game. So I waited at the creek for her to come. No one else was around here, so I was pretty lonely. I waited, and waited, and waited. Why wasn't she coming? Was she still mad at me? My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes nearby, I stood up, with rekindled hope, expecting to see Annabeth, but it was Damian who walked out of the bushes. He looked pretty scratched up. I sat back down, crestfallen, and waited for him to walk over to me.

"Hey Damian, what happened to you? Looks like you got stuffed into a jar of nails," I said, forcing a smile.  
"Nah," he replied, "just got caught in a bunch of thorny bushes; I swear they weren't there before when I was walking towards them!"

"Probably the work of a Demeter kid," I muttered.

"I was looking for you and Annabeth," he continued "I saw Annabeth on my way here, but she looked a bit…erm, preoccupied."

"What?" I said, all my attention was now on him. He had mentioned Annabeth; he had seen her. "What do you mean she was preoccupied?"

"Well," started Damian hesitantly, "she was talking to someone, another dude. They were in a pretty heated conversation, he kept asking her-" he stopped.

My heart sank down to my knees. Annabeth had agreed to meet me here during the game, and she had broken her promise just so she could talk to some dude. But why…?  
"Wait, what was he asking her?" I asked.

"What? I didn't say he was asking her anything, did I? He wasn't asking her anything." Damian replied quickly, I could see his face turning red.  
"Just spit it out dude." I urged. I needed to know what he was asking.  
"Percy, what's the whole deal with my sister, how bad is that school?" Damian asked. I could tell he was trying desperately to change the subject.  
"What about what you were saying earlier? About Annabeth?" I asked "what were they talking about?"  
"Percy, I need to know what kind of trouble Autumn is in. I'm her brother for the God's sake! I mean, what if she's surrounded by Cyclopes or, or_ Echidnas_." wow, Damian was catching onto the whole Greek thing pretty quickly. I looked up at his face and saw the concern etched on it.  
"Alright, you win." I said. I sighed and started to tell him what I knew about Annabeth's school. Just as I was finishing, I heard the conch horn, I ran over to the borderline to see Allan and some of his cabin mates running around with the flag. Everyone cheered, I looked around, but Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and left to go to my cabin. I was in no mood to celebrate.


End file.
